Perseus Black and the Quinwizard Tournament
by Perseus Potter-Black
Summary: Perseus Black is starting his third year at Hogwarts. Like most kids 12 years old, he's figuring out ways to combat a psychotic megalomaniac's attempt on his life this year. He's heard something about an event that'll take place this year at Hogwarts, but he's not really worried about it. He should be. Getting attacked from all sides, will he survive?


**A/N- It didn't take me that long to write this. I don't think. It's definitely not record time, but…**

 **Anyways, here we go. It's longer than most of my chapters, but that's the goal for me this story – longer chapters.**

 **And I've started writing my Harry-centric story as well and it's going to be…*drumroll please* an Azkaban story. You just don't see that many of those, unfortunately.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nuf said.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 _July 26_ _th_ _, 1993_

"Percy – let's go!" his father yelled from downstairs.

"You're the one who said that it had to be cleaned before we went!" Percy whined playfully.

He had played a simple, but effective prank on his father earlier. Percy had filled a balloon with muddy water and positioned it so the next person who walked through the door received a present. Unfortunately for his father, he had been the victim.

But, of course, who wouldn't use a little magic to give the prank some juice. The balloon had an enlargement charm on it, and Percy ended up flooding the bathroom. Percy was pondering if he had made the correct decision – seeing that he was being forced to clean the mess up.

He wiped off the mirror, showing a handsome young man that looked just like his father. His hair was even starting to change into his father's – taking a wavy fashion. He wasn't very tall, not even reaching five feet…in shoes.

Percy was just finishing scrubbing the sink when his father came in – grumbling about bloody kids and the like. He was a short man – slightly stocky, but still short. His hair fell in loose strands, falling almost to his chin. His face had made many women swoon, but the expression it held now could only mean one thing: he was quite displeased.

"Don't grumble, father. It simply doesn't suit someone of your caliber," Percy said, using a scolding voice learned from his grandmother.

"Of course you would inherit my cheekiness as well," his father said sighing.

He raised his left eyebrow at his son's muggle cleaning method. "No wonder it's taking so long! It would've been much faster to simply vanish it!"

Percy sighed, exasperated. "How was I supposed to know that? They don't exactly teach cleaning 101 at school!"

His father waved his wand, cleaning up the mess quite nicely.

"We haven't all day, you know!" the third occupant of the house yelled.

"Keep you knickers on, Remus!" Sirius yelled back.

Percy followed his father down the stairs to where Lupin was waiting. Remus had been living here for the past three weeks for recovery from being on the run, as well as Azkaban.

It's not as if he couldn't afford to get a house now – the ministry had been very generous in trying to rectify their mistake. Mr. Lupin was now a wealthy man.

His recovery had done him well. He had cut his hair, so that it only came down to his ears and his father had forced him to accept some new clothes – a sort of 'I'm sorry' gift. He was actually sort of handsome – in a rugged, recently broke out of prison kind of way.

"Remember Percy, its Diagon Alley, not diagonally," his father said seriously.

"I know dad, I'm not an idiot like Harry," Percy said rolling his eyes.

At Remus' questioning look, Percy told him the story. "One day, when Harry was 7, he and his parents were going to Diagon Alley. It was the first time that Harry had used the floo and he said diagonally. For some unfathomable reason, he ended up in Knockturn Alley. If it hadn't been for one of his parents passing friends, he probably would've gotten mugged."

Remus chuckled softly and Percy immediately felt sorry for the older man. Remus tried his hardest to conceal it, but he had been overjoyed to hear something about his godson. The man had only spoken to Harry the first time, two months ago.

His father threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace before stepping into the now green flames himself. "Diagon Alley," he shouted.

Remus did the same procedure, leaving Percy by himself. This was by no means the first time Percy had flooed and he was confident he would do it correctly. "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

The Alley was crowded as usual during the summer months, especially near the Leaky Cauldron where Percy landed at. He had never really liked the place; it was smelly and suffocating.

"Good – you made it. I wasn't sure if we should floo together or…" his father began his usual speech.

"Dad – I'm twelve years old. I can floo perfectly fine by myself," Percy whispered to his father fiercely. He could be so overprotective sometimes.

Remus chuckled heartily. "You've grown up, haven't you, Sirius? It's about bloody time!"

People still hadn't quite warmed up to the fact that Remus was innocent. Add in the fact that he was a known werewolf and you had the result of people taking wide berths to avoid him. It was a horrid life to live, but Remus was taking it in stride – as if he was used to it.

"Let's hurry, this crowd isn't getting any thinner," Sirius said, being his name exactly. He took off toward Gringotts, not even watching to see if the others were following him.

Percy looked at Remus for some type of answer to his father's behavior, but he only shrugged. Not stopping to ponder it, Percy took off after his father – Lupin following.

* * *

"Ah…Lord Black. How may I be of service to you today?" the goblin asked, peering over a stack of papers he held.

Many of the surrounding wizards and witches did an about-face at a goblin being nice to a human. It was rather simple really – do unto others as you want them to do unto you. Yet, the wizarding world still hadn't grasped the concept. They were all a bunch of sheep – following their fathers, and the father of their fathers.

"We're here to claim the heirship for my son," his father answered regally.

"Of course, Lord Black. Will Mr. Lupin be joining us as well?"

"If it is agreeable with you, Sir –" his father squinted, looking for the goblin's nameplate, "Griphook."

"It is indeed. Follow me then," he said, leading them to a door behind the main teller.

Percy was rather surprised to find that the doorway led to a massive hallway that seemed to be endless. Every twenty five feet, there was a door on each side of the hallway.

The hallway was decorated, although, humans might not agree with it so much. The heads of fallen enemies adorned the walls, making for a gruesome scene. Percy barely held in his bile – especially when he saw lustrous black hair native to the Black family.

Griphook led them to the second door on the left, before excusing himself. Percy's father wasted no time in opening the door, almost as if he was meeting a friend.

The office was…not what Percy expected at all. The room was a complete mess. Books were strewn out over the entire room, as if they'd been unceremoniously tossed away. The lone desk that sat in the center of the room was enormous, but even it couldn't hold all the items on the desk which were spilling onto the floor.

Behind this desk sat a particularly flustered goblin who was grumbling angrily to himself. He didn't look happy to see them at all.

"Hello, mate!" his father said walking in and throwing himself into one of the chairs facing the desk. "Doing alright?"

"Never better, Lord Black," the goblin drawled, "Though I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me 'mate.' I much prefer Gornuk."

His father put his feet up on the desk – adding to the mess on the floor – grinning mischievously and said, "Cheer up, mate! It'll do wonders for ya!"

Percy and Remus took their chairs much more politely – the goblin seemed pleased with them.

"What order of business can I help you with today, gentleman?"

"Giving Perseus his heirship, of course," his father said matter-of-factly rolling his eyes at the bristling goblin.

Percy sighed. Hopefully, this wouldn't end up with the three of them having to run for their lives because of his father's lack of a brain…

"Yes…here's the heir ring," Gornuk said, pulling out one of the drawers on his desk. "Well maybe not…"

Gornuk rushed frantically around the room for the next half hour, shrugging off mocking insults, whilst tearing apart the office – looking for the wayward ring.

Honestly, why didn't the goblin just slaughter the lot of them? Not that Percy was suicidal in any way, but his father was insulting a bloody goblin! That was a sure fire way to get killed.

Lupin kept a stoic expression throughout the ordeal – not even as much as a glance in his father's direction at his antics. He seemed to be off in his own little world, like he so often was.

Gornuk sat down with a frantic expression on his face. "Gringotts apologizes for the loss of the Black heir ring. You will be recompensated at no charge."

"Gornuk, calm down," his father said grinning mischievously once again, "I've got it here!" He pulled a tiny black box out of his robe pocket.

Given Gornuk's expression, Percy was certain they were about to be butchered and turned into decorations. Fortunately, the goblin just sighed in relief.

"Good, place the ring on his finger," Gornuk commanded.

Instead of the playful argue that Percy expected his father to do, his father nodded simply nodded. He opened the box and delicately removed the ring, placing the box to the side.

The ring itself was made of pure gold and the stone was onyx with a small engraving of the black family crest. Percy thought it was rather hideous really – the gold and the onyx clashed terribly.

His father carefully slid the ring onto his finger as if it was made of glass. Percy instantly felt a rush of power from within him. This power – his magic – soon turned to pain as it tried to break free of him, like it was caged animal which had spotted a prey.

It ended just as quickly as it started. Percy was doubled over as a result of the pain and he quickly straightened himself.

"Well…that's never happened before," Gornuk said, looking astonished at Percy's strong reaction.

"It's not?" his father questioned with just a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's quite strange…but, not something to dwell on at this particular moment," Gornuk said dismissively. "I understand that he is also Heir Grindelwald. Is he interested in receiving that as well?"

"What are the consequences?" Percy blurted out. He blushed involuntarily at his mistake. This was grownup business – which means that kids don't interrupt.

"If you do not accept, you will be forfeiting the Grindelwald title to Heir Potter," Gornuk said grimacing – no doubt as he thought of the lost money.

"He'll accept then," his father said instantly.

Gornuk smiled wildly which was rather disturbing with his pointed teeth. He snapped his fingers and an intricate box – not unlike the one which contained the Black heir ring – appeared.

Gornuk followed the same procedure as his father – carefully procuring the ring from its container and placing it on Percy's left ring finger. He felt the same burst of power, but fortunately, it did not become painful.

The Grindelwald ring was beautiful silver, but the jewel was the most remarkable thing about it. It was a sapphire with what must've been the Grindelwald family crest: a horse-like creature and on its side…the symbol of the deathly hallows.

"I think this concludes your visit, Lord Black," Gornuk said sighing in relief.

"Unfortunately not, Gornuk."

Gornuk slammed his head on the desk like he was a house elf punishing itself.

* * *

The three of them exited Gringotts an hour later. Percy's father had needed to exchange some galleons for muggle money, for whatever reason. Whatever is was, it was expensive, as he had traded it for sixty thousand pounds.

"We're headed to Twilfitt and Tattings, Percy, so take a left up here," his father said, pointing to an alley branching off from Diagon.

Percy looked at his father quizzically; what possessed his father to want to go there?

"You've got to look the part of it to be the Black heir," his father said, as if reading his thoughts.

He thought his father may be blowing things a bit out of proportion, but…he was the adult. He followed him obediently into the store, wondering if Lupin would follow or not. He didn't.

"Welcome to Twilfitt and Tattings," a droning voice said from the counter. "May I help you?"

The lady – or rather young woman – at the counter looked like she'd rather be anywhere else and she made that known in her displeasured voice.

"Yes," his father said, walking up to the counter, "I've an order I called in, and I'm here to pick it up."

"Name," she said rudely, rolling her eyes.

"Black," his father said unable to keep his annoyance from showing in his voice.

The girl looked up and paled realizing she had just insulted a very powerful man. "H-h-hold on just a minute, sir," she said dashing deep into the store.

"Bloody kids," his father grumbled shaking his head.

The girl was back in only a few moments, struggling with a large box. "Here's your package, sir. Thank you for your services!" Amazing what a family name will do in this world.

"That'll be a million galleons, please!" the girl said, eyes widening at the amount.

Percy could've fainted. That was more than he had in any of his trust vaults!

"That sounds about right," his father said nodding. "Just send the bill to the goblins."

His father didn't waste time leaving the store, leaving behind a gawking Percy. Realizing he was being left behind, Percy rushed after his father.

"A million bloody galleons! Are you mental?" Percy asked loudly, drawing glances.

His father only smiled. "You'll see when we get home."

They found Remus standing in the same spot they left him, staring off into space. Apparently, people thought he was just going to start murdering people in the streets when he was dazed as he was – as they were doing everything in their power to avoid him.

"Remus, are you alright?" Percy questioned, trying to get a response from his pseudo uncle.

"It's been so long," he said cryptically. Well, he definitely wasn't as sane as he had appeared a few weeks ago.

"Yeah…but…are you alright?"

"Percy," his father admonished with a rare strict look.

Remus shook his head, bringing him out of his trance. "I'm quite sorry, it happens every once in a while," he said, back to his usual cold – but moderately sane – self.

"Why don't we go to Fortescue's? It's on me," said Percy, ending the awkward silence that had built around them.

"I've only upped your trust to one million gallons, so don't go crazy with it," his father scolded playfully.

"I could live off that for the rest of my life!"

The three of them entered Fortescue's and Percy was happy to find that it was rather uncrowded. Large crowds were always something to be avoided, if at all possible.

Percy ordered his favorite – strawberries and cream, whilst his father and Remus were uncreative and chose chocolate.

"Sirius!" a voice called from one of the corner booths.

Both his father and Remus apparently recognized the two women in the booths and walked over enthusiastically. Percy was a bit more hesitant; meeting new people was not his forte by any means.

"Nymphadora! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" his father said before he was assaulted with several stinging hexes.

"THE NAME'S TONKS! REMEMBER IT!" a female voice yelled out.

Nymphadora sounded awfully familiar, as did Tonks, but Percy couldn't place where he had heard or seen the names.

Percy stopped beside his grumbling father and took a good look at the females. From further away, the older lady looked strikingly like Bellatrix Lestrange. As he moved closer, her resemblance became much less pronounced – her hair being a straight brown – however; the facial features were exactly alike. Percy knew this lady immediately – Andromeda Tonks – his cousin.

The younger lady could only be infamous – 'my name is Tonks' – Nymphadora Tonks that his father talked about frequently. She was a metamorphmagus, so her image was most likely not her true appearance, but currently, she had bubblegum pink hair and green eyes.

"Oi kid," Tonks jr. said looking at Percy, "Bugger off, this is a grownup conversation."

Percy wasn't happy at all with the way she spoke down to him. Who did she think she was?

"Why don't you piss off, old hag? I'll do as I bloody well please!" Percy said back heatedly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" she roared, drawing her wand. She swiftly sent a bat-bogey hex his direction, which he barely managed to dodge while fumbling with his own wand.

"Wait, he's my," his father started, but Tonks was having none of it.

"Locomotor Mortis!" she shouted.

Percy somehow managed to dodge her curse and countered by throwing his ice cream in her face. She cried out as the frozen delight crashed into her face, which was undoubtedly cold.

Percy tried to use her surprise to his advantage and quickly sent a stunner her way. To his surprise, she knocked it away easily.

Before the battle could progress further, the adults stepped in. "That's enough!" Remus growled.

Andromeda held back Tonks, whilst his father held him down.

"Nymphadora – he's just a kid!" Andromeda yelled.

At the same time, his father was yelling at him, "Percy – what'd I tell you about egging people on? You're turning more into me everyday!"

The adults decided to restart with introductions after everybody had calmed down. Neither Percy nor Tonks were exceptionally happy about it, but it was more of a forced arrangement.

"This is my daughter – Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks," Andromeda said calmly.

"It's Tonks to you, you little pissant!" Tonks said, glaring at Percy.

'Entitled little bint!' Percy thought, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"This is my son, Perseus Romulus Black," his father said proudly. Percy couldn't imagine what exactly his father felt pride about him, but it felt great nonetheless.

Deciding to piss off Tonks more, Percy said in a mocking voice, "My friends call me Percy, but you're not, so…"

Percy more than succeeded in pissing Tonks off, as Tonks fingers were twitching towards her wand. The adults – seeing that their children were once again on the verge of a fight – intervened quickly.

"So how old are you, Percy?" Andromeda asked.

"Twelve," Percy responded, watching Tonks warily.

"So you must be going into your second year then."

"Third, actually."

"Oh…"

"…."

"So where did Sirius find you?" she asked, trying to drive forward the awkward conversation with a bit of her curiosity.

"Huh?" he asked his focus on Tonks jr. diminished at the strange question. Fortunately, she didn't capitalize on her advantage.

"Was it in an orphanage?"

"No…"

"He was born Perseus Potter," Sirius interrupted.

By the expression on her face, Andromeda was clearly confused. His father hadn't exactly explained it well.

"Mum cheated on Professor Potter and I was born," Percy said, summing up the situation quite nicely.

"Okay…"

"What house are you in?" Tonks asked, suddenly being much warmer.

"Gryffindor. What house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff. How ever did you get so good at dueling? I would've never thought you a rising third year with the way you duel!"

Percy liked this Tonks much better. Hopefully, she wouldn't turn back to the not-so-nice Tonks.

"I've had to learn quickly for certain situations."

"Oh really? What's your favorite charm? How good are you at defense? Are you any good at illusions?"

The group settled down to an enjoyable conversation between the five of them – after Percy bought a second ice cream, of course. Percy and Tonks chatted amiably the entire time with Percy suggesting some new tactics for tackling conjuration and Tonks teaching him new methods for helping his illusion and herbology skills – which he was absolutely rubbish at.

"Andromeda, Nymphadora," his father said to get their attentions. "I haven't a clue about muggle London and Percy needs some new clothes."

Percy didn't like the almost predatory expression that popped onto the younger Tonks face.

* * *

Seven hours later, a very cross and over-encumbered Percy walked through the floo, laden with his purchases. His arms were shaking with displeasure as he hobbled up to his room, unable to call out for lack of oxygen.

It wasn't the absolute torture that others said it would be like. In fact, Percy could honestly say that it had been brilliant.

The reason he was cross was not because of the Tonks, but because of his meeting with some less than savory characters.

" _This would look great on you, Perce," Tonks said, calling him over to a rack full of dress jackets._

" _Tonks, imma bloody kid for Merlin's sake!"_

" _All I'm saying is that Hestia would tear you apart."_

 _Percy rolled his eyes. Tonks had been trying to play matchmaker between him and her friend from the auror department. Just where did Tonks get off thinking that a woman 10 years older…it didn't matter, he was taken by the most wonderful girl in the world._

" _I'm already a taken man, Tonks," he said playfully glaring._

 _She stuck her tongue out at him and huffed. "You haven't a lick of fun in you. Why don't you –"_

 _She was interrupted when she was roughly shoved to the side by a whale of a man and his equally heavy son._

" _These ought to fit you, Dudders. And they're quite pricey as well, perfect for my perfect little man," the man said in a strangely familiar voice. And Dudders…where had he heard that before?_

" _What are you staring at, boy?" a screechy voice said shrilly from behind him._

 _Percy turned around to meet the eyes of his 'aunt' Petunia. Expressions rushed across her face, finally settling on a disapproving glare._

" _Freak," she finally said, a sneer marring her not so beautiful face._

 _Percy jumped backwards in a slight bout of fear, only to slam into his uncle, sending the both of them sprawling. Things could only get worse. And it did._

" _Why you little –" Vernon growled, throwing Percy off of him._

 _Percy struggled to his feet with Andromeda's help, the emotional weight cracking his firm mask._

 _Vernon took a single look at him and sneered. "Filthy freak!"_

" _The names Perseus!" Percy growled back, a bit of Gryffindor courage kindling in his veins._

" _You'll always be a freak!"_

 _Even though the Tonks women proceeded to give Vernon a sound enough thrashing that the store owner called the muggle police, Percy was terribly afraid that maybe his uncle was right._

"How'd it go?" his father said from the doorway to his room breaking Percy from his reverie.

"It was alright. I quite like the Tonks; they're nice," Percy answered, hanging his new clothes in the closet.

A comfortable silence passed between the two and Percy was relieved for it. It wasn't as if he didn't like to hear his father talk, but things had been a bit awkward between the two of them lately.

His father hadn't forgotten the fact that Percy held the Black curse. His dad was a good man, but he acted as if Percy was surely to turn dark one day. Maybe he wasn't doing it consciously, but he was starting to distance himself.

"I've a surprise for you," he said, holding his hands behind his back.

Immediately, Percy remembered the visit to Twilfitt and Tattings. His father moved his hands back to their rightful positions, bringing with them an unknown article of clothing.

The entirety of it was a deep midnight black and would undoubtedly blend in with the night. There was some sort of…cape?...on the back of it. Was this what his father had spent so much money on?

Percy's father seemed to read his mind. "This is what we went to that horrid, uppity place for."

"What is it?"

"It's armour, for you. The cape was nicked off a dementor. Hopefully, it was dead, if not…" he shuddered, presumedly as he thought of the consequences.

"Anyways," he said, "the rest of it's made from the scales of a basilisk."

Percy winced as memories of his disastrous first year emerged. He wasn't quite over that yet.

"So that's why it cost so bloody much!" Percy said, still abhorred at the price.

"I've got a matching one for me, as well," he said, grinning as he brought a similar dark grey outfit into view.

"Thanks, dad," he said, putting away the outfit in his closet. "I'm sure I'll need it – hopefully Voldemort doesn't have anything to nasty planned this year."

His father looked at him surprisedly as he gave waved off Voldemort's attempts the past two years. Harry and he had always come out on top. Why would that stop this year?

"Anyways," his father said, still looking at him as if he was disturbed, "there's a Wizengamot meeting tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Percy glanced at his father sighing. Surely he hadn't forgotten…

"I can't. I'm going to Delacour Villa for a week."

His father's eyes widened comically before they hardened. "Parental Supervision?" he asked.

"Probably," Percy answered nonchalantly.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't," he said, his voice filled with mirth.

"I live by that motto. Gives me loads of freedom," Percy said chuckling.

His father chuckled as well before getting slightly serious again. "Have you already packed?"

"Yep."

"Got your toothbrush?"

"Yep."

"Clean underwear?"

"Yep," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Condoms?"

"Huh?"

His father started laughing uncontrollably. "Okay, maybe not anything I would do."

He walked into the hall still laughing loudly. Percy simply shook his head. Grownups laugh about weird things.


End file.
